Bot Zombie Mod
Bot Zombie Mod is a Zombie mode with bots support in Counter-Strike Online. Official description Players will be divided into zombie and human teams. Minority of the players will become zombies including a bot zombie and majority of players will become humans. Zombie team needs to infect human players within the round time, and human team player must either survive or annihilate all zombies. ; Goals *Human: Either stay alive for the remaining round time or annihilate all zombies. *Zombie: Infect human players into zombies. Overview ; Old Update Bot Zombie Mod is similar to Zombie 1: Original. The only difference is bots are available with various difficulties to play with and there are no special abilities for both human and zombie. Human bots can only use classic weapons while zombie bots can only use the Regular Zombies. ; New Update (16 November 2017 in Korea) Bot Zombie is now updated with Zombie 3: Hero systems. Zombie bots can now use various zombie types with their respective special abilities, and can evolve. Human bots are also equipped with items from Brand Top 30 Decoder instead of classic weapons and can use special abilities. Zombie DNA is also supported in this update. Two new maps are added: Dust EX and Italy EX. Italyex screenshot2.png|Various types of zombies can be selected Italyex screenshot1.png|Special skills are available to use File:Newbotzombie.png|Bots are now using branded weapons Tips *Human players are recommended to stick together to fight against zombies for their survival. *Bot zombies chase the humans without any retreats. They chase what they see, and rarely take a look behind. *Throw grenades at a horde of the zombies for maximum damage. *The fate of hiding in the ducts is death if you do not own a strong weapon with high reserve ammunition. *In ducts, the bats will always fly out if someone has entered from the right entrance. This is useful when you are camping in duct and can detect where are the zombies coming from. *Human players will never be chosen as the Origin zombies. *Bots that are moving around the map and not positioned in the camping spots early have the highest chance of being selected as Origin zombies. *Bot zombies are very aware to front stabs, try to avoid this situation. *Stun and knockback effects are less applied in this mode. *Zombies can change human targets if any of them near their sight or left the camp zone. BOT's weapons New= Firevulcan.png|Fire Vulcan Lightningrail.png|Lightning Rail Dbarrel gfx.png|Double Barrel Skull4.png|SKULL-4 Balrog7.png|BALROG-VII Cannonm.png|Eruptor File:Turbulent5.png|TURBULENT-5 File:Turbulent7.png|TURBULENT-7 File:Airburster_gfx.png|Air Burster |-| Old= ; Primary ; Secondary ; Equipment ; Removed Compatible maps Achievements Special mission Honor mission :As of Matchmaking update, this medal is unobtainable anymore. Premium Supply Box Event Random Premium Code Box weapons can be found randomly in the map. ; Event Period *South Korea: 20 August ~ 3 September 2015. Trivia *As the difficulty increases, lesser human bots camp at the safe areas. *Bots can be killed before a zombie shows up, if friendly fire is allowed. This feature has been disabled. *Zombified bots will speak via voice chatting, but nothing can be heard unlike human bots. *On most situations, stray bots will be chosen as the zombies. If they are at the safe areas, they tend to escape from the area several seconds before zombies are selected. **There was a bug where bots from the safe areas were always selected as the zombie. Category:Modes Category:Zombie Mods Category:Zombie mod exclusive